finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-71.234.23.5-20120809001548
Okay so this is my FD6 or FD7 (i dont really care) Jake Lawton and his new wife, Vanessa, are going out on a date in a Night at Paris. Jake was a little sad thinking his brother Sam, and his girlfriend, Molly, flew on Flight 180 to go to his wedding and to have a new begining. As Jake was driving to his final destination to a Theatre in Paris. Jake & Vanessa see's dozens of police cars, ambulence, and firetrucks surrounding a area. Then they notice a big sign (El MIRO81) with blood upon it. Later as they finally get into the Theatre. Jake has a premonition that the Theatre was going to collapse, killing everyone inside even him. After the premonition. Jake Vanessa Vanessa's son and Jake's new step son (Nick from FD4 but he's the only person that survives the premonition) Julius (A billionaire) Lisa (inspiring painter) Christian (french model) Alisha (Famous singer) Elijah & Celine (a teenagers, that was pull out the theatre) Everyone dies in order they would have died in the Theatre collaspe. After about a year of Jake & Vanessa seeing no signs of death, they decided to move back to america with their son, Nick. After they got out the airport, Vanessa decided to let Nick to drive with his aunt and cousin as they were moving to their new house in Mckinley. As Jake is driving, Vanessa notices that she can't spot her she's car again more. Then she has a flashback before the Theatre collaspe, she LET nick go to the bathroom by himself, just like she LET him go with his aunt without her. Then their radio turn on about "The memorial of Flight 180," then it fizzes to a song, "I'm on a highway to hell!" Then thats when Jake feels something wrong is going to happen. Then he remebers what Sam told him a year ago during the middle of the night (in ny) about he escape a bridge collaspe & all his co-workers dying. As he was telling Vanessa about what occured before sam's death. He explained that a few students on flight 180 escape cause of a vision. Vanessa see's a girl with a blue shirt with a red car getting pulled over by a cop. And then a log truck passes right in front of them. "Jake..." Vanessa says nervously. "Yeah hun." Jake said. "What if we.. Us surviving is death's plans to change history." Vanessa says. "History?" Jake says confused. "What if Sam changed the faiths of the Flight 180 survivors when he was on board. He if died on the bridge, then Flight 180 explosion probably wouldn't never exist," Vanessa says. "What if we are doing the same thing. I'm just having a feeling like everything we did at the theatre is occuring again. But my fear is...." "What fear.." Says nervously. "That we just changed the faiths today." Vanessa. All of a sudden dozens of logs unlease from the log trucks, killing everyone on Route 23. -Vanessa's door breaks, making her fly out the car. She lands on the street safe. Until a huge log crushes her. -Jakes crys of tears, until his flips all over on a log Afterwards Jake laying down. A near by car exploses killing him. A younger Nick, Aunt, and two cousins see's the pile up, but they are safe. (Same in the The Theatre collaspe premonition, Nick comes back from the bathroom to see the disaster) But since his mother was on deathlist, and change his faith from going with her and his step father on Route 23 instead (Like how Flight 180 survivors changed FD2 faiths